Dental implants are implanted into the jawbone so as to substitute for lost teeth. Further, in a dental implant surgery, it is important for a dental implant to be sufficiently coupled to the bone (osseointegration). To this end, it has been proposed to remove organic matter from a dental implant by radiating ultraviolet rays onto the dental implant (see, patent document 1).
On the other hand, in a cleaning processing device used for UV cleaning operation, if oxygen is present in the atmospheric gas within a processing chamber in which a subject to be processed (hereinafter, simply referred to as “a subject”) is disposed, radiated ultraviolet rays result in the generation of ozone. Thereby, the subject is subjected to both the ultraviolet-ray radiation and the ozone treatment, so that the organic matter can be very efficiently removed from the subject due to a synergy effect resulting from the ultraviolet-ray radiation and the ozone treatment.
Moreover, the cleaning process using the ultraviolet rays and the ozone is considered to be capable of very efficiently eliminating organic matter from a biological implant other than a dental implant, for example, a femur implant or the like.